


"The Last Time." (yeah right)

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Dipper Gleeful, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dipper also has some ice powers, Dipper doesn't like Pacifica, Dipper is 19, Dipper struggles with emotions, Dippers dad is a fucking dick, Dirty Talk, Dragon features, Dragon shifter!Bill, Fondling, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, He was 18 when kidnapped, He's Elsa Motherfuckers, He's forced into a marriage with Pacifica Southeast, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It really only talks about her there isn't much on it, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bill Cipher, Prince!dipper, Rough Sex, S&M, Sassy Dipper Gleeful, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top!BIll Cipher, handjob, late night sex, this is from an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: In just a few, hours Dipper's loveless marriage is meant to be sealed with Pacifica Southeast. In the middle of the night, as he relaxes by himself in his final moments before fake love and the shining crown to become king, the dragon shifter who started all of this decides to visit him.





	"The Last Time." (yeah right)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: This did come from an RP so I'll explain what happened before this. Dipper's parents had decided to start killing off dragons due to how big they were, even if the dragons mostly lived on the mountains. Bill ended up being the last of his kind and as a final hail mary in the hopes of freedom kidnapped their son, Dipper Gleeful, to put up a ransom for his freedom. During Dippers kidnapping, they ended up having sexual affairs and drama, and Bill started to take a liking to the sassy sociopathic prince. After three weeks the king finally gives Bill a letter telling him that they will give him his freedom to return their son on Mabel and Dippers birthday, giving the excuse it's always been a tradition for them to celebrate it together. Once Dipper is returned it is revealed to him that his father lied and said that to hurry Bill upon returning him since he had left his father took the opportunity to hitch him off to Pacifica. 
> 
> Also, I call Dipper "Mason" in the story because that's Dippers real name and I feel like it's more sophisticated and fits the character better.

Mason sat hunched at his desk, the soft glow of candlelight illuminating the surface as he went through stacks and stacks of paperwork. He was working into the late hours of the night in his study, occasionally taking some small sips of his coffee without really looking at it before letting the quill in his hand fly across the paper. The brunette had locked himself away for most of the month, falling asleep at his desk when he did sleep, needing to be dragged out to have a meal with his family and to go to council meetings. He was caught between a rock and a hard place with his work, trying to get preparations for his plans as King and learn what he needed to rule a kingdom. Although he understood most of the logistics, there were still a few things he needed to learn, and the council was sure to point any little mistake he made out. The council was a group of old scholars who assist the new king or queen when coming into the rule. They help them with finding their footing and the ropes of what they were doing, they were sure to badger and breath down your neck constantly, and Mason hated them to bits to constantly trying to control him. 

He sighed, pushing back his tangled curls and leaning back in his chair and looking at his wedding band, scowling at the silver. He couldn't believe he was meant to be married just a few hours. It was late, approximately 3 AM and at 6 AM he would have to be off getting ready for the event until 9 AM when the long ceramony would start and stretch itself out. Mason never thought he would get married, setting himself as a lone wolf. This wasn't his choice at all, if he did pick it then he surely wouldn't be marrying Pacifica Southeast. No, this was the fault of his father and that no good dragon Bill Cipher.

* * *

The brunette had his eyes closed, silence filling the air as he was resting on the soft tuft of fur on the flying beast. He was going back home, after three weeks of being kidnapped and held for ransom by the last dragon in existence. Finally, **home**. He never really liked home, but it was a definite improvement than being imprisoned by Bill. It was awful from start to finish, between them constantly being at each other's throats because of his stubbornness, Bill playing the loner card anywhere, sleeping with him, wearing practically potato sacks as clothing, dealing with him sleeping with some Fae, and much more he was sufficiently ready to get back. 

Don't get it wrong though, there were some good moments. Having sex with Bill wasn't as bad as Mason was cracking it to be, he quite enjoyed it even if he had to bottom. There was when they sat by the fire and talked, for once not arguing. He was able to read and research about the almost extinct species of dragons with some good wine and a comfy couch. He got to try fried food for the first time, even if he didn't like how it tasted the experience was decent. He found out what it was like to fly, which was exhilarating atop a dragon but also annoying when he was using you like some personal chew toy. There were times when Mason would wake up, content in a tight embrace of warmth that he never experienced, looking across expansive bronze skin that held scales that looked as shiny as gold coins. There were some laughs, sarcastic comments, and times that weren't as bad. But all had fallen to shit in the last few days when the two got the message from his father saying Bill would be receiving his freedom. From there, screaming returned, he was given a collar that restricted his magic and if he used it was shocked and put through hell in the process as it drained him. They fell apart under the tension, said things neither meant and now stood back at square one of hating each other. 

Mason was quite silent, a small scowl on his face as he sat wrapped in his damaged cloak and wore some of the dragons old clothes. There was no banter to go between them, the only thing to fill the void of quiet was the occasional flap of Bills wings and the rushing wind past the prince's ears. Neither of them felt a need to talk to the other, they both were as stubborn as mules and had no reason to. The three weeks were up and Bill was getting freedom, everyone was leaving happy in a win-win situation. 

It was hours of flying to get from the mountains back to civilizations, and cries and cheers rang through the villages. After so long of having the prince gone, people were ecstatic to his return, and on his birthday no less. The Gleeful boy was beloved by all, holding a reputation that perceived him. He was the face of his parents, becoming the main successor and heir to the throne. It was meant to be Mabel who took the crown, but after she had sex in their parent's chambers, they found such disrespectful actions appalling and handed it to Mason. 

The brunette could hear the dragon let a huff out through his nostrils, seeming irked that the boy got praised. People loved a lie. They saw Mason as some helpless prince who was hardly capable and mainly book smart, charming, and a sweetheart. When in all reality he was cunning, stern, wise beyond what many would fathom of him. He could think on his feet, and with the powers, he was blessed with at birth from years of mages, witches, warlocks in his family line, he was a war machine. Bill always seemed troubled that Mason was receiving this love when his people deserved it more. They were painted as monsters and slain by the hundreds, he had lost all of his family because of the King's lies. Dragons horns and wings hung, their scales were sold on the market for high prices-it wasn't fair how he was the monster when the next King was just as much of a monster as he.

Slowly, they made their descent towards the castle, the movements being poise and graceful as they circled to a slow landing. Guards were littered all across the courtyard, ready to take action just encase Bill tried to pull an attack and revoke the regulations of the ransom. A loud cry from a horn blew through the air to alert the royal family the two had arrived. Once they were on the ground Mason was quick to get off Bill, sliding down his side and landing safely, waiting beside the dragon as he shifted back. Many of the guards gave disgusted expressions to watching the morphing, all the cracking of bones as he shifted, the change from scales to sunkissed skin and sudden changes of feet. When it was done a tall blonde was standing beside the prince. Bill was an attractive male, with short blonde hair that spiked a bit at the bangs, large horns resting atop his head with bright amber eyes. His skin was bronze and made the golden scales only glimmer brighter in contrast. His eyes had slits down the center instead of a normal pupil, and claw-like nails rather than normal rounded ones. 

The two met gaze, keeping an ungodly silence for who knows how long. Mason didn't know what he was looking for in Bills eyes, but he was, just for _something_. Some reflection that those nights in his bed fucking weren't just some sham because Bill hadn't been fucked in a while. That the moment beside the fire in a litter of blankets and pillows wasn't just some ploy to find out the secrets behind the castle walls. That anything they did or happened in those short three weeks wasn't just staged moments for him to gain something aside from freedom. But, there was _nothing_. Whatever emotion the honey eyes would show was gone in a dull expression that the brunette couldn't read. It wasn't like Mason could exactly tell anyway, he struggled with emotions himself, so even if Bill was showing emotion, he didn't know what he was looking for to figure it out. 

"DIPPER!" he turned his gaze away, seeing his mother running towards him while tears tracked down her face. Despite wearing a fishtail dress that restricted movement and heels that clicked on the cobble flooring, she was doing her best with her stumbling, trying to get to her son as soon as possible. He walked forward, holding his arms out and allowing her to collapse into his embrace, feeling as she squeezed him and let out broken sobs. His mother looked a lot like Mason, having curls and blue eyes, a structured jaw with softer features. Although she wasn't nearly as tall as he was, she was a sweetheart at the very least, much kinder than his father ever would be in comparison. He held her close as she mumbled into his shoulder "M-My baby boy, I missed you so much." she placed soft kisses all over his face, looking over his features to see if he was hurt anywhere. Once she concluded he didn't have a scratch she squeezed him again, laying her head on his shoulder and looking over at the shifter, who was awkwardly standing under the watchful eye of the guards "T-Thank you for b-bringing him home." she said. Mason wasn't sure what Bill responded with, but he heard the male clear his throat so he could only assume he just nodded. 

Mabel was the next person to come over, not running as their mother had. He looked over at her, and even she was crying, a rare sight that normally didn't happen. She giggled, joining the hug "I expected you to be gone for a week, not three." he chortled, patting her back lightly "Well, I'm home now, so stop moping dear sister, It is our birthday afterall." 

As the family reunion prospered, the king eventually made his grand entrance, two of the many guards beside him as he went to Bill, handing him a scroll "As promised, you now have free privileges to travel across Gravity Falls. The bounty has been removed for your head and you will be a certified citizen, you are now free." Bill slowly took the parchment, unrolling it and reading it through before nodding, closing it back up and holding it firmly. Bill watched the family as Mason pulled away from his mother and sister, the twin looking over his clothes "Why are you wearing potato sacks?" she asked, clearly being repulsed he wasn't wearing his finner clothing. He sighed "It was wrecked a while ago." Mabel huffed, taking his hand "Well, no matter. You smell wretched anyway, let's go off to get you washed up and ready for our birthday ball." she dragged him off, Mason not even turning around to look at Bill as he was dragged off. 

**[Small time skip in flashback]**

After taking a much-needed bath, getting his hair fixed up, hands manicured, and anything else that he had missed out in his three weeks of imprisonment, he was finally able to go to his room and get his clothing on. Each year, he and his sister got an outfit specifically tailored for their birthday. One year they wore a lot of glitters that rubbed off on everything, another they had much more classical and ruffles; so on so forth. Mason walked into his bedroom, still having a towel resting on his shoulders and wearing a robe as he walked in. He immediately stopped at the entrance, staring at the outfit on the mannequin. There was no way that was his. 

The outfit was white. Goddamn _white. _Mason Gleeful **never **wore white. He stuck with navy blues, some silvers and blacks as the main colors of his wardrobe. He hated wearing light colors, it hurt his eyes and frankly with his obsession to red wine it was way too easy to stain. Dark colors hid any imperfection like that, was easy to clean, and he just found it less taxing on his vision. 

He walked closer to it, running his hand across the delicate cotton and walking around it. He even had his cloak made in the color white. The whole thing was putrid and had to be some sick joke for his return. As he made his round around the mannequin he saw something small glimmering on his dresser. He picked the small object up, it was a wedding band. It was a thick silver, with blue sapphire edging going across it. Now Mason was even more confused "What the hell? Why is there a fucking ring?" he asked himself. He never wore rings, and this one was specifically tailored to be a wedding ring. 

As he continued to wonder what kind of sick prank this was, the door had swung open. He looked over, seeing his father walk in and close the door behind him. He had such a shit-eating grimace on his face, and Mason immediately knew whatever was going on was not a jape. He met old brown eyes, glaring into them the moment they began eye contact. Mason was very much like his father, smart, cunning, and put up a facade for the world. He had no clue how his mother could deal with the bastard, he was a tyrant who loved to control every little thing, and if anyone was superior he was sure to exterminate them as he did the dragons. Mason personally thought he was compensating for something for acting so large and in charge. 

"I see you're looking over your outfit." he mused, his hands neatly folded behind his back as he went forward, the crown resting on his head as he did. Mason straightened his posture, nodding "I have. And I hate it. What is the meaning of all of this?" he was quick to accuse his father of this, of course, he would plan something like this. The old man could never do something for someone, there was always a catch, he should've known he didn't care about him. If anything, Mason was sure his father would've left him on that mountain to rot if it didn't affect his image so much. They had many debacles in the past, with Mason close to killing him and the old man beating his son down as much as possible before his wife would stop him. 

His father hummed, sighing and shaking his head "Well, you'll have to deal with the outfit, it was requested by your fiance that you wear white." Mason recoiled his head in shock, growling, hands bawling into fists "I don't have a fiance." he spat out harshly, watching the kings face only darken a bit with his infamous grin "Well, you see, son. When you were off in the mountains the kingdom was devasted. Some thought you were already dead, many held memorial services and prayers within the church to your return. Pacifica Southeast, the kind noble girl, stepped up and gave people hope from the depression you left by leaving. She gave people purpose and vigor to work and hope for you to come back. She became quite an icon whilst you were gone thanks to it. And, I decided a queen to your rule would work perfectly, considering that disappearing into your office or just to a mountain. So, with a simple dowry set up that her parents gladly accepted, she is now your fiance." Mason felt his body shaking in anger, frost forming across his curled fingers as he replied sharply "You forget I was kidnapped. It wasn't by choice, just like this marriage. How dare you take advantage of my disappearance? We both know that I would rule just fine with or without a partner." 

The king just hummed "I disagree. You do have quite a temper. I'll see you downstairs shortly." he turned around, walking out with his steps echoing down the hall as he went away. Mason screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration, throwing the ring across the room as ice spread from his feet all across the flooring, spreading up the walls and to the ceiling, covering everything in a thick layer of the frozen water. He gripped his hair, frost even starting to layer over the wet curls as he fell to his knees. He didn't want to be married, not at all. Pacifica was not his type in the slightest. She was a total kiss ass, loved to just listen to everything he said to a T, would stare at him and do what all the noblewoman were trained to do. Laugh at the everything the man said, obey, all that shit. He didn't want that in a relationship, he wanted a challenge, someone he can mess with without hurting their feelings all the damn time. He may want the kingdom at his knees, but a relationship like that sounded boring. He wanted someone a bit rough around the edges just like he was, not some goddamn toasted Marshmallow. 

He stayed knelt on his knees for a while, trying to process all of his information whilst he still had time to do so. He had to completely forget about Bill and cram the thought of being with Pacifica in his head. Even if he would never admit it aloud, Bill was actually alright. He was a spitfire who didn't let Mason get away with anything, he wasn't a total kiss ass who just sucked his dick all the time. He acted like an actual human to him and didn't care of Masons status for a second. He put challenge, banter, gave him the knowledge he would never get in his extensive library of books. But even then, he knew it was never meant to be. He shouldn't even be thinking of Bill in that kind of regard. The damn dragon had kidnapped him, put a collar that restricted his magic and made him feel weak and helpless, had done so much crap with the arguing, sleeping with a fae, and yet he was still thinking about him in some kind of couple regard. 

Once he finally calmed down he stood straight, pulling off his robe and getting dressed in the white outfit, a dull look overtaking his eyes. This was now his reality, loveless marriage with a woman he barely knew that was obsessed with him. He got his crown, something he dreamed of getting ever since he was a small child, to have this level of control over people, the status, everything. Was this really what it was going to cost? Was he willing to pay the price? 

Mason slowly let his eyes trail to the ring on the floor, walking over to it with his freshly polished boots clicking on the floor as he picked it up. Slowly, he slid it on his ring finger, messing with the band to get used to the sensation of something being there before taking grasp of the door. He had worked too hard and too long to get here, to this point. The crown was in his grasp, and Mason Gleeful was no quitter. He looked back at his room, all the dark colors that would probably change in favor of what his bride wanted. He growled, "I hate you Cipher." he mumbled lowly, before turning the door and forcing it open, the layered ice cracking and falling to the floor as he went out to go and meet up with his family and guests. 

* * *

"Mason, are you alright?" the brunette exited his thoughts, refocusing his vision to reality and looking over to see his sister in the doorway. He sighed, setting the quill back in its holder "I'm doing alright dear sister, just thinking." she nodded, letting out her sigh as she leaned against the doorway "You should sleep in a bed tonight instead of your office. I mean, this is your last time to do it before blondie joins you." she said the last part bitterly, Mabel didn't like Pacifica either. She always tried to get close to her brother when he showed he wasn't interested, and now she was social climbing and taking advantage of her sibling's kidnapping. She wasn't nice to the blonde in the slightest, she couldn't stand her. 

The brunette sighed, fixing his curls away from his face again. He hadn't been around for the wedding planning or really around the castle aside from his work. He would see Pacifica occasionally, have some sex with her to keep her sated and not nag him and get back to work. He didn't care for the wedding, he had no reason to. So, he let Pacifica and his parents handle all that stuff while he prepared to take the crown, that taking priority over everything else. He nodded, slowly standing from his seat and stretching "I suppose I should. After the honeymoon, I have time to get back to work more." Mabel nodded, giving a small smile "Exactly, and once that's done you can sleep in here till she dies." he chuckled, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room, Mabel closing the door behind him "Get some sleep, you do have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Dip." he watched her walk off to go and get some rest before making his way to his room. 

Once he made it inside the place, he noticed how everything was left untouched and clean. He then realized that Pacifica wasn't allowed in this room for a week, that being a tradition to have the groom and bride separated to enjoy themselves before coming together in union. Though, despite the maid's upkeep on the room, he did notice that the air was quite stale, making breathing it in uncomfortable. He made his way to the balcony doors, swinging them open to let some cool fresh air in the room. He sighed, standing in the doorway for a while to savor the cool winds quickly making their way to fill in space while it could. After a bit of standing, he went to his closet, opening it and going through till he found his silk pajamas, slipping off his clothing and working them on, feeling his muscles ache just a bit from sitting at a desk all the time. 

He stretched to settle his back into place, hearing soft cracks emit from it before turning around and looking around the room, spotting his tuxedo in the corner of the room. Immediately his face contorted to a look of disgust. It was a standard tux, but just looking at it made his skin crawl and head swim, and it was so close to the bed, it would taunt him while he would relax and become an eyesore. So, he picked up a sheet and threw it over the mannequin to hide it from sight, looking over his work to make sure every little bit of it wouldn't show and just look like some sheet ghost before being proud of his work and going to his bed. 

Flopping back on the mattress had never felt so nice until you've spent a month sleeping on a desk or creaky couch. The bed was very soft, dipping into the curves of his body and cradling him into a euphoria he had missed from a mattress. The pillow supported under his neck and head just right, as it had been shaped to do after many years of using it. He let out a deep breath of content, slowly sitting up and adjusting the cushions to cradle his spine as he took a book from his nightstand. Midnight reading was something he normally indulged in when he could. The night was the most peaceful time in the world and he relished to be in it, without the chaos of being a prince and working out all his responsibilities. The world felt truly asleep, like another castle secret he only knew about it.

Mason allowed himself to get enthralled with the story, quickly falling prey to losing all sense of time and reality from the words filling his head and throwing him into an entirely new reality. He became entranced with each page, quickly turning the delicate parchment one at a time to get to the next and continue the escapades. Reading was a good stress reliever for him, especially when he stayed deprived of it for so long. But, with deprivation, it opened him clear for the dragon flying towards the castle to slink in and give his wedding gift. 

Bill did miss Mason Gleeful, even if he wouldn't say it just like the prince himself. He missed his snarky comments, the way he would pout out his lip when complaining, or sitting and watching as he would vigorously read any of the books he could get his hands on and Bills home. He missed his voice, how his nimble fingers would work through his hair, how godly he was at back massages and easily worked through all the knots and pains in the shifters back. But above all the emotional crap, he missed his body. _Christ_, he missed the body of the brunette. When they did have sex during the three weeks, it was the best thing Bill had ever experienced. The cries and moans of the male underneath him, how his dull nails from years of getting manicures would manage to dig into his back, how his legs would hold his waist ever tightly to let the male ram him into the bed bellow. He missed being able to place bites and hickeys across his skin, nose at the place and smell the mint from the body wash Bill kept at his place on the male's skin. He wanted to rake his fingers through those lush curls again and yank at his hair like he knew the kinky little prince enjoyed. He wanted to feel his back arch and press his body closer, press his mouth against that royal, that always seemed to be stained in red wine and taste ever so sweet of vanilla. 

After the shifters family had passed due to the great amounts of hunting, Bill hadn't talked to anyone in a long, _long_ while. It was so long that he had started talking to himself to fill the void of silence or inanimate objects. He had missed having a presence beside him, and Mason had filled that void with speech. Sure, some of what he said was insulting, but that was only when he got super pissy, and it didn't seem he meant what he said in those moments and had just said it just to say it and hurt whoever was in crossfire. 

When the two had sex, it seemed to have awakened this beast within Bill that wouldn't leave. He gained an insatiable craving to have Mason in bed again. He had managed to ignore it. With his first month of freedom, he did what he was never allowed to do. he went to taverns and got wasted, bought some good food without needing to disguise his horns every which way to ensure his safety. He was able to buy his weight in gold and decorate himself like a king would in jewels, rings, earrings, and more. Of course, he did share some bed partners in some attempt to shift the hunger for the prince, but it never left. If anything, having those affairs only made him want the prince more, it made him think about him constantly, thinking of what Mason would do in certain moments of intimacy, it was going to drive him mad. 

After staying away from the castle for so long, ignoring it in favor of living the life he was deprived of. He was ready. 

Getting to Mason's balcony was surprisingly easier than he ever thought it would be. Bill thought the place near any of the royals chambers would be much more heavily guarded, to the point where he might need to find another way in. Though, that was the perk of coming by so late. Guards were sparse thanks to the very late hours, and most of them were deprived and dozing off whilst standing, making Bill roll his eyes to seeing all the exhausted soldiers. They only had to stand in one place and walk a bit to patrol, how hard could it be to stay awake? 

He felt his body tingle in excitement to see the glass doors of the balcony already opened, seeming to almost invite him into the King's forbidden chambers. He landed on the marble ledge, his wings folding behind his back as he rested to catch his breath. Bill combed his hair back to organize it after the flight, before getting down and walking forth, past the swung open doors and his boots meeting firm dark wood that was so firm to the floor that not a single creak would erupt from under his weight. His eyes wandered around the room, his breath catching up in his throat once he saw the brunette laid on his bed, his heart seeming to lodge itself and start to beat harshly, pounding and filling his ears with the pumping sensation. 

Mason looked exquisite, good enough to _devour_ on sight. He was sitting up against his pillows, one of his knees hiked up to rest and swing from side to side as the other laid as normal, just as the shifter remembered. The prince always seemed to lay like that anytime he read, finding it to be the most comfortable so he could rest the hardback of the book against the swishing leg and rest his head comfortably against the headboard or on his shoulder. His hair was curly and trimmed, getting that work for his wedding tomorrow. His eyes were icy and quick to scan whatever fascinated him, his plush bottom lip being caught between his teeth, seeming tense and rigid to whatever he was reading throwing him into the reality of the world. The future king wore silk nightwear, that loosely laid across his lean frame that Bill had missed running his hands across. 

Adjusting the satchel wrapped hanging off his shoulder, he made his way towards the young royal, keeping his steps light to not yet startle him. Once he was right at the bedside, looking closer at the male, he could see that his lush curls were blocking off the birthmark on his forehead carelessly, making him let out a gurtle growl in the back of his throat. He loved seeing the mark, loved that Mason flaunted the symbol of the stars upon his skull. Bill reached forward, pushing back the soft tresses of curls, a small purr rumbling through him from the familiarity from the motion. The prince was quick to tense up, stiff as a board and his eyes quickly looking up at Bill, watching as he pushed the hair back "Good to see you again, Firefly." he hummed out cooly, watching the eyes of the brunette narrow into a glare towards him. He smacked the dragon's hand away, sitting up further, marking his page before setting it on the bedside table.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bill?" he spat out aggressively, getting up from the bed and walking past Bill, crossing his arms and keeping his features narrow, clearly unhappy to see the shifter. The blonde took the satchel off, holding it up "I figured I'd bring you a wedding gift." he replied, adding an equal amount of malice to his voice as Mason had to him. He tossed the satchel on the bed, a few of the packed books tumbling out onto the mattress. Mason curiously picked up one of the ones that had fallen out, looking over the cover. The book was one of the study books he hadn't had the chance to read yet during his time of imprisonment, and he was sure Bill packed plenty more he hadn't seen. He gathered the books back into the bag, his mouth falling suddenly agape when he felt a frame press into the back of his. Big, rough hands were to follow, starting at his tensing shoulders before trailing down his arms "Though, that's not all I came here for, firefly~" the shifter whispered into his ear, making Mason's face start to flush pink. He growled, turning and pushing Bill back to get some distance. He picked up the bag "Do not call me that title, it's disrespectful. Address me as your future king, not some pet name." Mason had noticed how much Bill had changed over the month of not seeing him. His horns were adorned in jewels, gold bracelets, he wore earrings and necklace. The male wore much more professional wear that you would traditionally see on a Nobleman, seeming that Bill had climbed status quite quickly over the month. 

Mason was quick to shove past him, moving to his dresser to set the bag down onto it. Though, even with the simple motion, he hadn't stopped moving, occupying himself with other things around the room. He didn't want to hold still and allow Bill any opportunity to touch him, to fondle him, make him fall back into the warmth that the dragon provided. If he fooled around as this and word got around, then his reputation would be ruined, and that was the most important asset to a Gleeful. Bill huffed "You aren't a king yet, Mason." the brunette growled "I will in a few hours. And that doesn't change the fact I could easily call the guards to reprimand you and send you to the dungeon. I can still strip you of that freedom you worked so hard to earn." Bill growled, gritting his teeth. He knew Mason wouldn't do that to him, but it still struck his nerves aflame to hear such things leave the princes mouth. He knew how to push anyone's buttons, set them on fire as his icy eyes remained unwavering from nothing short but hatred. 

Bill followed behind Mason, trying to wait for the perfect opportunity to start touching at him again "You wouldn't do that, and we both know that." "Don't test me." the royal replied with his sharp tongue, now sorting through some books before walking to another part of the room. Bill took grasp of Mason's wrist, getting quite impatient to all the movement he was doing "I didn't come here to bicker with you, _prince_." Bill sneered coldly, pulling Mason back to press him back against his frame, his arms wrapping around his waist and rubbing against his hips "I want to touch you, feel you wither and squirm under me and listen to you moan out." he started to pepper kisses onto Masons neck, his fingers working against the silk nightwear to feel the males popped out hip bones.

Mason shivered, letting out a small growl and starting to squirm and try to escape the fondling "Are you forgetting that in those short hours that when I become king I am also to be wed? I need to stay loyal to my future bride, not get promiscuous with you." Bill hummed, pressing his crotch back against Mason's ass, mumbling against his ear "Why stay loyal to a loveless marriage? You never wanted her, It was clear ever since I was briefly at the birthday ball. You don't want someone like her, you want someone who will mess you up." the brunette shuddered, feeling as the dragons warm tongue slinked out and licked up his ear, his mouth following to kiss at the shell and suck at the lobe. Without even being conscious of it, his head was tilting a bit to give Bill more access, and he was starting to press back into the ministrations "I can't do this, Bill. Y-You... F-_Fuck_." the brunette let out a soft moan, his face deepening in the pink blush that he had.

The dragon was quite amused by the moan, letting out a satisfied hum as one of his hands trailed up Mason's front, slowly grasping his chin and turning his head, allowing fierce amber to meet with stern lapis, "C' mon firefly. One last time. It's like a bachelor event. Men do things like this all the time, get their homosexual tendencies out before settling down." he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the royals, almost melting the moment they made contact. Mason tasted of bitter coffee, immediately sending a bit of a high through Bill to tasting it against the plush lips. There seemed to be a moment of hesitance before the brunette reached up and ran his nimble fingers into the locks of blonde hair, pushing back against the ministrations. 

After a bit of simple kissing, Bill pulled away, turning Mason around fully to face him before resuming, gripping the male's hips possessively as he started to back him up toward the bed, kissing with ferocity, listening to all the little whines and hums that the prince made in response to it. Once the backs of Mason's knees bumped back on the bed was when Bill pushed him back, Mason falling back onto the soft mattress with a small bounce as he looked up at Bill, panting. The kiss practically wiped the air from the soon-to-be King's lungs, and the shifter was able to relish how it made his already plump lips go a bit swollen as they heaved for air. 

"One last time," Bill repeated, climbing over Mason and kissing him again, slowly scooting him up the bed so his head could rest back on the pillows. Deep down, they both knew that statement was a lie. Once this started up, it would become a habit for the two. It would be relentless and never stop because they couldn't contain themselves. Bill was desperate to have Mason in any way possible, and if he could not have him in a form of marriage or mate, then he would have the brunette in the bedroom. And for Mason, he never got a satisfaction like this from any bed partner. The maids and butlers he had been frisky with before never could rile him up like Bill did, completely overtake his senses, could just make him feel the things Bill could do with perfect execution. 

With the royal now situated on the bed, Bill pulled away again, trailing gentle kisses down Mason's jawline, that progressively got more rough as they got down to his neck. He nosed there, taking in a deep breath to smell the area, immediately being hit with a wave of jealousy. Mason smelt of roses, which wasn't the problem, it was the lavender undertones that followed. He knew Mason never smelt of lavender, and he could only guess it was from his fiance. He growled "I hate lavender." he stated bitterly before biting down onto the juncture of his neck, sucking roughly on the spot to leave a hickey. Mason gasped, gripping at Bills hair and moaning out, always seeming to find pleasure within pain, and Bill wasn't afraid to give him it like others were. Small little droplets of blood dripped from the rough bite, which the shifter was keen on slowly licking up, and making sure Mason knew how much he relished the taste by letting out small purrs and hums against his throat. 

Slowly, he pulled away from the place, quickly working his hands to get the buttons of the silk garb off his body, wanting to see his snow-white skin "God I missed you so much." he whispered, for each button he let free he would kiss the new exposed skin, muttering "I missed your smell, your hair, moans-fucking all of it Mason." he could tell that the dirty talk was working on the prince, as he was biting harder on his lower lip and squirming to all the touches, letting out very silent whines to the slow pace Bill was setting. It was meant to tease him, to urge Mason to want more and work to get it. He knew the male would never beg for anything in his life, but at least he could make him show desperation. The last button was undone and the prince sat up to shrug off the shirt, tossing it elsewhere before grasping at his horns, pulling him forward and reconnecting their lips roughly, wrapping his legs around Bills waist and starting to grind up against him, making the dragon groan. 

"You better hurry the fuck up to get this started before I take some control." Mason whispered into his ear, starting to yank Bills shirt off "Unlike you, I don't have all night to mess around. I have places to be later." the blonde let out a soft laugh, letting him pull the shirt off his frame "As you wish little majesty~" he purred, pulling Mason close to him to let him keep up the friction, returning some as he went back to marking up his neck. He could feel the male start to get hard from this, Mason letting out small moans, clearly hiding his voice, which irritated the dragon "Stop quieting yourself." Mason scowled up at him, tangling his fingers into his hair "I can't be loud, if it leaks I'm fucking the dragon who kidnapped me, I'm ruined." he pulled Bill into bruising kiss, mumbling between it "So you better keep me quiet if you ever want this to happen again." 

Bill felt waves of excitement go through him at the thought of Mason accepting and letting him do this again. There was no doubt in his mind he would be coming back for another round, it was just up for debate if the prince would accept it or not. He hummed to confirm that he would let Mason stay quiet, reaching down and working his pants down next, being slow and deliberate just to feel his flawless thighs. There was so much he wanted to do with the future king, but he knew the time constraints and he couldn't leave as many marks as he would've liked to, as he still needed to let Mason use magic to heal them over and there couldn't be noticeable evidence of this escapade to his wife when they went on Honeymoon. 

Once the prince was fully undressed, Bill took grasp of his cock, listening to he let out a strangled noise, the male's hips moving to get more contact. Bill grinned, pumping him a bit and mumbling against him "Remember when you thought you were a top? That was hilarious." he teased, making Mason growl "S-Shuuhhn~ up." he could barely get any words out, caught in a state of intense pleasure from the ministrations. Bill kept the movement up until Mason was producing some small pearls of precum, being sure to smear it across the surface with a delighted look overtaking his features. He pulled his hand away, putting his fingers up to Mason's lips "Lube it up." he demanded, watching his eyes briefly widen before opening his mouth and allowing the dragon to push them in, starting to suckle and lick across them to wet them with his saliva. 

When Bill thought they were sufficiently covered he pulled them out, Mason moving his hands to fumble off the dragons belt and toss it without a care, it clattering as nothing but background noise. He pulled down the pants and boxers to expose the male's large length. Dragons tended to have much bigger assets for either gender, females with larger breasts and hips and males with bigger lengths. It was to accentuate their beauty and to accommodate better to their actual dragon forms. Bill worked the saliva across his length, having Mason rewet his fingers if he needed to or if he just wanted to relish in the sight again. 

Soon enough he was properly lubed, shilling off his pants and boxers all the way to not have them get ruined with any sweat or cum that could turn out from this. He lifted the pale legs, the brunette being quick to wrap them around his waist as he positioned himself. Normally, this would be the time when there would be put in place stretching. Though, it wasn't required for the two. It didn't seem Mason could feel pain or even take real damage, as his magic was always very quick to heal any damage he took. Bill could faintly remember Mason talking of how the Gleefuls had always gone for strong people, whether it be in wealth or magic, to sufficiently drive better children and have economic success. It was practically ingrained in the royals DNA, which may have been the contributor to him even finding Bill remotely a bit attractive or wanton. 

He pushed in with a simple movement of his hips, having a lot of power behind his movement. The dragon groaned as Mason cried out in ecstasy, his blunt nails down Bills back like a cat would do to curtains, leaving red lines across the skin, "Fuck, Firefly. You're so... _Fuck._" Bill really couldn't describe how good it felt to be driven inside the prince, it was an ecstasy he had never felt in any other bed partner. It was warm and tight, almost suffocating yet swallowing him whole till he had his hips pressed up to his backside. Bill was able to watch as the brunettes back arched before falling back onto the bed, his cerulean eyes lidded and glazed with lust, hair tousled. The blonde growled, pulling Mason into a kiss and mumbling against his lips "You're too attractive." 

The kiss was to silence Mason to not blow their cover, reaching up and gripping his hair before pulling out and pushing back in, starting his movements slow to get a feel of it. Even with the slower motions, the movement was still rough and hard. Bill had a lot of power in his hips, making it very easy for him to drive himself into the heat. He could feel and hear Mason's moans, them being mostly throaty from Bill's lips to keep him quiet and the prince working for his silence. Though, that vow to try and keep quiet wouldn't last long for them. 

Thrust after thrust, the speed was picking up with ease with finding a quick and easy rhythm to follow and start. The bed was starting to shift and creak under the movements, the headboard hitting back against the wall as Mason was becoming more vocal. His sounds were so erotic, and it was driving Bill to want to mess him up like he knew the male wanted from him. He was trying to contain himself a bit for the sake of Mason's reputation, but it was hard to do so when everything felt so right about this, with his mind starting to fog and only focus on now rather than later. It seemed perfectly reasonable to sate Masons needs as much as his own. His grasp of the curly locks of hair tightened as he gave rough tugs and pulled away from the kiss, shoving himself harder to where the headboard was slamming back, Mason's body moving a bit to it and moving back down to meet Bills movements. 

"Aaah!~ Fu-uck! Bill, _Bill_, Bill!" the brunette chanted out desperately, no longer keeping tabs on his noise level the moment he felt the dragon brush against his prostate. The royal worked to angle his hips to get BIll to hit that spot again, which he was quick to comply to. He was able to watch how the male was withering below him, his eyes were closed shut and mouth hanging open to let out an onslaught of sounds that could make even a straight man cream himself. Bill was able to watch every jolt that Mason experienced from the hits on his prostate, how he rolled his hips, or his manicured nails dig into his back and touched every expansive place of skin they could. _Gods_, he had missed this more than he thought he did. There was no way there wasn't going to be a second or third time, despite what he told Mason, this was an addiction waiting to settle under his nerves and consume him alive if he didn't get more of the prince's body. 

Even if Bill normally could last much longer than he was, he already felt his gut tightening in need of release. There was no way he was going to release before the prince, he would never live it down. He normally could be better at holding himself back, but the intense waves of pleasure from this were pushing him a bit faster than he would prefer. It was for the better though, as they had to keep this a bit quick to not get caught, Bill to get possibly hung and Mason to lose his crown and adoring subjects. There was too much on the line, maybe that was just what made it feel even more heavenly, more intoxicating, the bad of it was just thrilling to think about for the dragon. 

He quickly reached down and grasped the brunettes bobbing cock, starting to roughly jerk it off to push him over the edge. Masons eyes shot open, his already agape mouth starting to drip drool as he keened, his nails managing to dig in hard enough to make small parts of it bleed. Bill kept working him roughly, growling and yanking his hair harder, to where if it wasn't Mason it should've yanked it straight out of his scalp. He leaned down and whispered in a gurtle voice "Come already." and with that final push, the brunette arched his back up and cried out, his legs tightening around the dragons ungodly quick hips as he came into Bill's hand messily, panting and a hazy look immediately taking over his features. Bill quickly pumped him, his movements becoming janky and no longer keeping in a straight rhythm before finally letting out a roar and spilling inside the spent prince, his thrusts slowing a bit as he worked himself to let it all out.

Bill's releases were always quite a lot from his dragon genetic, making it very easy for him to fill the royals ass to the point it leaked out around the male's length. They both heaved desperately for air, lungs scorching in need of proper air circulation. After a bit, he pulled out and sat up fully, taking a moment to watch how his release was still dripping out of the male before his snow-white legs fell back on the bed and covered the sight. Bill rolled over to lay beside him, staring off at the ceiling with spent satisfaction. 

For a long while, the two said nothing to the other, more or less processing the events back over in an unsteady silence. Neither of them had any clue what to say to the other, as Mason didn't really trust Bill after the last week of havoc when in captivity and Bill was still uncomfortable around him from all the harsh language he used in that time. After a while, Bill silently got up and started to work his clothing on, fixing the adorned jewelry he wore. 

Mason slowly sat up, pulling the blanket on to shelter his nudity as he watched Bill moved around the room to gather and put on his clothes. The brunette bit his lower lip, he had to say something, right? They couldn't just have sex like that and then leave it with nothing till the next time. That wouldn't be right "The wedding is at 9 if you want to go." He blurted, immediately cringing at his own words. He knew that would be awkward, yet he said it anyway because that was the only thing that came to mind, it also left his mouth before realizing the repercussions of what it was. He didn't want to marry Pacifica. As weird as it was to think about, he would rather marry Bill than her. Though, he would blame that thought on his ancestry and less on his himself. 

The dragon flinched, pausing from fixing his shirt and looking to Mason with a bewildered look that said 'are you fucking crazy?' it was extremely unsettling to hear such things, considering right after Mason and he had sex and the future king technically cheated. But, going gave him an excuse to drink after, and presenting himself for the kingdom to adjust them to the freedom of the dragon would be beneficial. Still, this was Mason's wedding, and it wasn't going to be Bill at that alter. Despite himself, he replied "Sure." regretting his own words as much as Mason did as the male gave his own equally bewildered look that expressed serious concern for Bills mental health. 

Bill finished getting dress and quickly took his leave as the sun was starting to rise. Mason sighed, pulling on his pajamas and changing the sheets to not raise suspicion to the maids that were soon to arrive for him. Punctional as ever, they walked in with Mabel, his sister clapping her hands "Rise and shine Dip! Time for you to marry blondie!" the maids giggled, getting distracted by Masons covered suit and getting the sheet off it, one of them folding it as the other made sure that it didn't wrinkle anything. 

Mabel made her way over, hugging her sibling and whispering into his ear "I made sure the hallway was vacant of guards for you to do your business." he gulped, a flush of relief going through him as he hugged her back "Thank you dear sister." he was glad for Mabel's watchful gaze. She was a gossip girl of the castle, having eyes and ears everywhere to keep her brother and everything well around the place. She hummed, slowly pulling away "No problem brother, just be sure to do it in your office next time, you do have soundproof walls in there so no one can hear you scream when you mess up writing on the papers and have to start over." she laughed, making him roll his eyes before being dragged by the maids to go and wash up and get ready for the ceramony. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I tried to make it as clear and understandable as possible, as I know there is a whole bunch of background context you haven't seen from the Rp. Let me know if you want any more scenes from the RP like this one by commenting or leaving a kudos! Although I do not have anymore DragonShifter!Bill content thus far, a main inspiration to the Rp comes from a story called "Dippers Dragon" by DeadlyMidnightshade (link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295713 )so check it out because the one-shot is great and smutty, lol.


End file.
